


You Make Staying Away So Hard

by Kill3rWhal3D1ck



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, Low-key Protective Ten, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Kun, Omega Qian Kun, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rWhal3D1ck/pseuds/Kill3rWhal3D1ck
Summary: “So you’re telling me.. that you’ve been fucking the same guy through his heat for.. how many years now?”“Seven.” Ten rubbed his hand over his face. He knew his new roommate would react this way.“Seven,” Yangyang repeated, completely deadpanned.“Seven,” Ten exhaled loudly through his nose. “It sounds weird when you say it like that though.”“You mean when I say it like it is? In a factual manner? You do realise that seven years is more than half a decade right? A DECADE, Ten.”Ten is an alpha working as Kun's omega carer, helping Kun through his heats. As Ten enters the next stage of his life (COLLEGE!) and resigns from his job, both of them have to navigate the new terms of their friendship and struggle to figure out their feelings for each other along the way.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

“So you’re telling me.. that you’ve been fucking the same guy through his heat for.. how many years now?”

“Seven.” Ten rubbed his hand over his face. He knew his new roommate would react this way.

“Seven,” Yangyang repeated, completely deadpanned.

“Seven,” Ten exhaled loudly through his nose. “It sounds weird when you say it like that though.”

“You mean when I say it like it is? In a factual manner? You do realise that seven years is more than half a decade right? _A decade, Ten_.”

It had seemed like a good idea seven years ago to be honest. 

Ten's alpha uncle was a professional omega carer and growing up, Ten came to admire what he did. His uncle was trained to care for omega’s during their heats and was assigned cases by his omega carer agency. Strict testing regulations and background checks ensured that the transactions were safe for all parties involved, especially for the omegas who hired their services. Without a mate, an omega’s heat could last almost three days. With a mate (regardless of subgender) or an unmated alpha, heats only lasted a day. For unmated omegas, omega carers meant that their quarterly heats (painful at worst, inconvenient at best) could be reduced to a mere four days a year. Omegas had unequal employment opportunities as it is (though the government would insist omegas here have it “better” than in other countries) and employers have been known to give omegas a hard time if they took longer leaves for their heat. Needless to say, omega carer services are always in demand and it was meaningful work. Ten liked meaningful.

When he presented as an alpha at 18, Ten hatched a solid plan. After graduating high school, Ten had used his savings and some money borrowed from his parents to attend a 3-month course at his local Learning Hub titled "Assisting Omegas With Heat And Other Health Needs". He had entered the omega carer profession with high hopes of being able to have enough savings in a few years to do what he really wanted to do- enrol in a university with a strong performing arts programme and one day become a dancer. Or a musical actor. Or a recording artist. Ten wasn’t sure (Is anyone really sure of themselves at 18?) but he was sure he wanted performing to be part of his future career.

That was the plan. It was a very good plan mind you.

But then Ten's father landed himself in debt. And Ten's sister needed money for college. And then his father got into more debt. Long story short, one thing led to another and Ten found himself as an omega carer a few years longer than he had originally intended. But it wasn't too bad. The pay was good. His colleagues were nice. His clients were nice.

And Qian Kun was _really_ nice.

Qian Kun had the dubious honour of being Ten's first ever client. Just thinking about their first session together made Ten shudder. It was all sharp elbows and awkward fumbling but by some miracle, Kun was satisfied with his service. The rest was history. Every three months since then, like clockwork, Kun would request for Ten through Ten’s omega carer agency. Ten was thrilled to have gotten his first regular. And it definitely didn’t hurt to mention in his first performance review that he had successfully earned a regular in his first week on the job. 

* * *

19 Years Old

“Hey Kun?”

Kun hummed in acknowledgement. They were lying side by side on Kun’s bed, playing a new word game on their phones. It was like Scrabble mixed with Wheel of Fortune and they were competing against each other as they waited out the lull in Kun’s heat. It was Kun’s idea to play the game but he clearly underestimated Ten’s vocabulary because Ten had won every round. 

This was Kun’s third heat that Ten was helping him through and they had fallen into a swift familiarity that Ten enjoyed. He felt comfortable enough to ask Kun a question that had bugged him for a while.

“Why did you write me such a good review after our first session? We both know I high-key sucked.”

Kun snorted but didn’t look away from his phone screen. Ten peeked at his phone. Kun definitely had the letters to make a $900 word but Ten wasn’t going to tell him that. Let him struggle. It built character.

“I know you sucked. You overlooked the part of my profile that stated I had a sensitivity to fragrance and you brought a heat-soothing balm that contained fragrance.” Kun made a $500 word and sighed. He lost the round again but to Kun’s credit, the margin of losing wasn't so embarrassingly huge this time. Ten held back a smug grin. "Thank goodness I realised before you started applying it on me. You would’ve given me contact dermatitis during my heat," Kun said.

“Hey, I said I was sorry. I was nervous.” Ten bristled with indignation. Even though it was Ten who started this topic, he didn’t appreciate Kun calling him out for his work-related blunders. He fed Kun a spoonful of yogurt and granola with a frown before stuffing another spoonful into his own mouth.

Kun smiled gratefully at Ten as he chewed and swallowed, amusement dancing in his eyes. Ten was loathe to admit that he looked kind of adorable. Kun bumped his shoulder gently against Ten’s in a pacifying gesture.

“I gave you a good customer review cos you were new and you seemed like a genuine, nice guy and I didn’t want you to get a bad performance review over a stupid jar of balm."

“Oh,” Ten replied, pausing mid-chew. “Thank you.”

Kun smiled. “Don’t mention it. And don’t talk with your mouth full. I don’t want to see all that yogurt and granola mush in your gross mouth.”

Ten swallowed and proceeded to tackle Kun, who burst into laughter. “This gross mouth gives you quality blowjobs on a quarterly basis.”

“Yeah?” Kun replied. Ten could see sweat dotting his hairline and a soft flush blooming on his cheeks- tell-tale signs that Kun’s next wave of heat was closing in. “Want to remind me of the quality of those blowjobs?”

Ten grinned, already reaching for condoms. “I could jog your memory a little.”

Kun made the most delicious noises when he came.

* * *

“When did you fall for Kun?” Yangyang asked with that unblinking, searching gaze of his.

Ten arched his brow. “Don’t you think the 'omega carer falling in love with their omega client' trope is a little cliche, Yangyang? Even for me?” 

“It's actually the _perfect_ level of cliche for you, Ten.”

* * *

21 years old

Ten could hear the shouting from the moment the elevator doors opened. As he walked down the corridor, Ten became increasingly certain that the commotion was from his client’s single dorm room. He paused in front of Kun’s door, wondering if he should knock or wait for Kun to resolve whatever argument he was in. Before Ten could make a decision, the door swung open, revealing an unfamiliar young man whose scent was so pungent with vexation Ten almost took a step back. The young man gave Ten a once-over and scoffed.

“Is this the guy who’s gonna help you?” the man asked Kun without taking his eyes off Ten. Ten didn’t expect the session to start with staring down another alpha. Ten kept his face carefully composed as he returned the man’s stare.

A beat later, the man growled lowly at the back of his throat and strode past Ten, making sure to push Ten with his shoulder in the process. With a final glare at his receding back, Ten entered Kun’s dorm and shut the door behind him.

“ _Rude_? What the fuck was that ab-“

_BAM!_

Ten dropped his bag and rushed over to where Kun was standing with his fist against the wall. Kun had punched it and was practically trembling with anger. His scent was alight with outrage and upset and shame.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Kun said softly.

“Hey.. Don’t apologise. It’s not your fault. Was that alpha giving you trouble?” Ten smoothed his hand up and down Kun’s back, hoping to calm him. Judging from his scent, Kun had likely been in heat for about at hour. He should be nesting and taking it easy, removing himself from sources of stress. It was literally the worst time to be arguing with a fellow student. Stress during heat could potentially prolong it. That alpha was an asshole for fighting Kun when it was clear Kun was in heat. 

Kun let out a wet laugh. To Ten’s horror, a tear rolled down the omega’s cheek. “I suppose. Just regular boyfriend trouble I guess.”

_Boyfriend_?

Irritation sparked in Ten’s chest. Ten wanted to tell Kun exactly what he thought of partners of omegas who behaved irresponsibly around their omega's heat but he swallowed it down. People didn’t usually appreciate being told that their loved ones are asshats, no matter how true it was. Instead Ten used the hem of his sleeve to dab at Kun’s tears- 

And then Kun started sobbing.

Ten enveloped him in a tight hug without thinking. Kun wrapped one arm around Ten’s neck and another around his waist. In all three years Ten had been Kun’s omega carer, he had never seen Kun his upset. Sobs racked his body and he was crying loudly, almost wailing. A sound of pure heartbreak. His heat was making Kun feel everything more keenly and Ten’s chest was _aching_. If he could shoulder Kun’s pain instead, he would do it in a second.

Eventually, Kun’s sobs died down and the whirlwind of emotions in his scent mellowed down to a muted sadness.

"Or maybe ex-boyfriend trouble. I don't know. We're probably over now," Kun sniffed. "He wanted to help me through my heat and I didn't want him to. We've been dating for three months and I feel like what we have is still fresh you know? Heat sex isn't like regular sex. Even if I briefed him on all my heat needs, he might not get it exactly right? I don't want to have to guide whoever is helping me about what I need _while_ I'm in heat you know? I just want a familiar face who knows what's exactly right for me. It's not wrong to want to feel safe during my heat." Kun said that last sentence like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Absolutely," Ten affirmed. "100% agreed." He tried not to dwell on how Kun basically said that Ten made him feel safe. Instead, he gently tugged a very distressed and babbling Kun in the direction of his bedroom. "You don't need to justify anything to me, or to anyone for that matter. People have their own reasons for wanting an omega carer for their heats. No one should feel entitled to an explanation of those reasons, regardless of who they are. Boyfriend or not."

"Right? Right, that's what I thought and-" A fresh wave of tears overtook Kun. Ten's heart _hurt_. He hated seeing Kun like this. "Oh Ten, I hate this. I feel so stupid. I liked him so much."

"Hey. Enough of that," Ten said gently as he laid Kun on his bed and arranged his various pillows and cushions around him in a nest-like arrangement he knew Kun favoured. "You're not stupid for liking someone. You're not stupid period. You're one of the smartest people I know." He smoothed Kun's fringe back from his damp forehead. Kun was rapidly heating up but they couldn't move to intercourse yet. Kun was too distressed for that. He needed for Kun to calm down first.

Kun let out another wet laugh. At least he wasn't crying anymore. "You probably say that to all the boys," he muttered.

Ten hummed. "Maybe," he replied while throwing a blanket over both of them, covering their entire bodies. That way, Ten's calming pheromones would be trapped underneath the blanket and surround them both. Already Kun was taking in deep breaths and relaxing by degrees. Ten internally sighed in relief.

"It's only true when I say it to you though," Ten said with an exaggerated wink.

That got a real laugh out of Kun. He wrapped his arms around Ten's neck and hugged him close. "You smooth fucker."

"So I've been told," Ten said. "Though I can fuck you a great variety of ways. Take your pick."

Kun crushed his mouth against Ten's. It was messy and tasted like the salt of Kun's tears but Kun smelled _content_ and that was all that mattered.

Kun wanted slow and tender so that was what Ten gave him. He fucked into Kun at an unhurried pace, making sure Kun felt every drag of his growing knot into and out of his slick hole. Kun was lost in it, moaning long and sinful, mouth seeking Ten's whenever he could and whispering sweet nothings into Ten's ear like a practiced prayer.

Ten drew the sweetest pleasure from Kun's body again and again till Kun was spent and his heat retreated to a simmer. As Kun dozed, Ten massaged his back with heat-soothing balm and checked his body temperature with a thermal scanner at 15-minute intervals. He smiled at the temperature readings. Kun's temperature was within his baseline temperature during heat lulls. His heat would likely not end up becoming prolonged.

Ten was right. A day later, Kun's heat broke and Ten left Kun's dorm with a generous tip.

* * *

23 years old

"I literally hate you right now," Ten said.

"Shut up," Kun replied. "And stop wiggling. You're distracting me."

"So my cock and knot in your ass isn't distracting but my _wiggling_ is?" Ten sputtered.

Kun peered over his foldable bed table to grin cheekily at Ten. It was annoying and cute in equal measure. "Yes," the older man replied.

For whatever reason, Kun was caught in a wave of creative energy at the exact time his heat hit. This led to him scrambling for his keyboard during lulls in his heat when he _should_ be getting hydrated or napping or eating. Ten kept having to wrestle him back to bed and it was driving him up the wall.

"Kun!" Ten warned. He was going for stern but felt himself wavering already at Kun's pout. "Do I have to remind you of the strict no-working policy during heats? No work texts and definitely no doing work projects during heat! I need you to relax with no stressors. Just for today, please."

"I _am_ relaxed! _So_ relaxed, I swear," Kun insisted as Ten wiped gently between his legs with a damp towel. "But I'm just-" Kun made some mindless hand gestures in the air. " _Vibrating_ with inspiration now. I _need_ to get it out of my system."

"The only thing you need out of your system right now is cum and slick," Ten replied flatly.

"Can't we come up with a compromise?" Kun whined.

And because Ten was too soft for his own good, he agreed.

It was not without regret.

Kun rode Ten's dick while Ten was flat on his back till Ten's knot locked Kun in place. Then Kun reached for his foldable bed table within arm's reach and set it up in front of him with Ten's torso underneath the table. He then got his smaller keyboard- which was also within arm's reach- and placed it on the table. Satisfied, Kun proceeded to toy with melodies on his keyboard. While knotted. Ten was basically reduced to a glorified seat for Kun as they waited for Ten's knot to go down.

Ten wanted to feel more indignant, he really did, but he couldn't bring himself too. From his vantage point on the bed, he could watch Kun in his element, teasing music out of his favourite instrument with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. It was adorable.

And maybe knotting Kun as he worked ended up being kind of hot. Kun would be so smug if he told him that though.

As Kun's fingers danced across the keys and the room filled with the sound of aborted tunes and half-melodies, Ten massaged Kun's calves and thighs as best as he could (from his position under a damn foldable table). Kun smiled at him gratefully.

The things he did for Kun.

* * *

"So when you resigned from your job as an omega carer a year ago, you just thought it was okay to keep being Kun's omega carer?" Yangyang asked with crossed arms.

"Kun is very particular about who takes care of him during his heats okay?" Ten defended. "And I didn't mind doing a little freelance omega carer work on the side."

"So you absolutely did this as a favour to Kun?" Yangyang challenged. "And not cos you wanted to keep being close to him?"

* * *

24 years old

"I got accepted into NAFA," Ten said, bracing himself for Kun's reaction. Kun's heat had just broken earlier that morning and Ten was packing up and getting ready to leave.

A small part of him had hoped for Kun's disappointment, but of course, Kun's reaction was perfect. He gasped in delight, congratulations tumbling from his lips as wrapped Ten in a warm hug.

"You deserve this so much," Kun said, his voice muffled against Ten's neck. He pulled back to give Ten a megawatt smile. "You've been saving up for college for the longest time haven't you?"

"Six years," Ten replied. "And I um, I've submitted by resignation. It's a full-time degree programme so I can't juggle this job anymore."

"Yes of course," Kun said, without missing a beat. "You should focus on your studies. Wow.. Nakamoto Academy of Fine Arts. That's such a prestigious school, Ten! This is so exciting!"

"I've talked to my managers," Ten continued. He had rehearsed this conversation in his head but it felt like it was coming out all wrong. "I found you a really great omega carer, much better than me. Jongdae. He's really nice and he has stellar client reviews. I think you'll really like him."

"Oh," Kun said, his eyes widening. "I didn't realise this would be our last session." His smile faltered but only for the briefest moment. "That's so thoughtful of you, Ten. To find me a replacement. You don't have to worry about me though. I'll be okay."

_Replacement_.

The word stung more than Ten dared to admit.

"I hope I didn't overstep," Ten blurted out. "It's just that you're very particular during your heats, more so than my other clients, and I wanted the transition to be comfortable for you and-"

"I'll miss you."

Ten's heart stilled in his chest.

"I'll miss you too," Ten whispered. Ten thought he could catch a whiff of sadness in Kun's scent but before he could latch on it, it was gone as if Kun had reigned in his scent.

"Let's exchange numbers," Kun suggested. Omega carers and clients weren't allowed to exchange numbers due to confidentiality but Ten figured it would be okay to exchange numbers in the light of his resignation.

As he typed his number into Kun's phone, a sense of loss enveloped him. Yes, they could exchange texts and maybe meet up for drinks once in a while but it wasn't the same as having guaranteed meetings every three months like clockwork. Their friendship had always depended on this client-carer arrangement. Ten doubted their friendship would survive outside of it. They lived such different lives. Kun was working as a junior producer while Ten would be starting college soon. Kun's family was well-off while Ten's was.. not. They ran in different social circles. They don't even have the same hobbies.

They'd probably drift apart by the end of the year.

"We'll keep in touch?" Kun asked as he walked Ten to the main entrance of his apartment complex. Ten wasn't sure if he was imagining the slight waver in Kun's voice.

"Of course," Ten said, shooting Kun his brilliant, most convincing smile. Kun returned his smile.

If Kun's eyes looked slightly watery, Ten was likely imagining that too.


	2. Chapter 2

24 years old

Kun was, from a conservative point of view, the "perfect omega".

He was caring and nurturing. He could cook well and was good with kids. Parents loved him. He had soft, handsome features and was sweet and charming.

As he grew older, Kun found himself attracting the attention of a great many people. Confession letters in his locker, casual flirting from strangers, unwanted offers to pay for his drink, Kun had seen it all and it tired him. What made it even more tiresome was that Kun tended to attract the attention of conservative alphas who had outdated ideas on an omega's role in society and were likely to believe that fighting discrimination against omegas was an anti-alpha movement.

"I just want to go one month- ONE MONTH- without someone trying to hit on me," Kun sighed.

His best friend Sicheng simply nodded and patted his shoulder comfortingly. He too was an omega and understood the struggle.

"Especially those damned alphas," Sicheng remarked. "They're the worst of the lot."

" _The worst!_ " Kun echoed.

Kun's attraction to alphas was proof that one's sexuality was not a "choice". If he had a choice, he wouldn't choose to be attracted to alphas at all. Decent alphas were the exception, with most alphas finding one way or another to disappoint and/or insult him or his loved ones.

"Why am I cursed to like alphas?" Kun moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"That is a mystery. The universe is full of mysteries, Kunnie," Sicheng replied as he sipped his orange earl grey latte. "The mystery I'm grappling with right now is why you seem to be reciprocating one alpha's affection. I thought we agreed! 2021 is the year we focus on our growth _while single_."

"Reciprocating an alpha's affection?" Kun exclaimed. "I am doing no such thing!"

Just as the words left his mouth, Kun's phone vibrated with a notification. Kun scarcely noticed the smile that bloomed on his lips when he read Ten's name on his phone screen. Sicheng glanced at Ten's name and arched an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"Speak of the devil," Sicheng drawled, sipping at his latte again.

"Ten and I aren't like that. We're just friends," Kun said as he picked up his phone. "Can you give me a second? Let me reply to this."

"Sure, sure," Sicheng replied with an amused smile.

Kun had to admit that it was jarring when Ten told him two months ago that he would no longer be Kun's omega carer. Ten was Kun's first omega carer and had been helping him for his entire adult life. The prospect of having to adjust to a new carer was.. daunting. But not impossible, Kun was sure of that. He had already submitted an entire write-up of his heat needs to the omega carer agency. Jongdae would be sure to review it before Kun's next heat and it would be fine. And if it wasn't, well. Kun could always find a new carer. Omegas did it all the time. Kun was just a little spoiled, having been Ten's regular all this time and never having to hunt for a new carer.

Honestly, Kun counted himself incredibly lucky to have had Ten as his first carer. He felt they were an instant match right away, despite the rocky first session.

And now that Ten was entering the next phase of his life, they had progressed into friends! Real friends who met up on their days off and texted regularly. Kun had worried that meeting outside the context of his heat would be weird and awkward but it wasn't and he was so grateful.

"It's Ten's first week at college," Kun said. "He sent me a few selfies of him at classes."

"Of course he did."

"Sicheng, come on..! Stop teasing. We're just friends, I swear," Kun insisted.

"I wonder if he'll mind if I surprise him at lunch tomorrow," Kun mused. "My lunch hour at work coincides with his lunch hour between classes. Maybe I can drive over and treat him to lunch."

"Oh I'm sure he'd _love_ that," Sicheng said teasingly.

Kun rolled his eyes at his best friend.

\---

Kun was standing outside Lecture Theatre 31, tapping his foot impatiently. Ten had mentioned that his last lecture before lunch that day was at LT31 but it was already 10 minutes into lunch and the lecture wasn't over. What if Ten's lecture was moved to another LT? What if lecture was extended and Ten's lunch hour was pushed back? If Kun texted Ten now to ask, it would ruin the surprise of him being here. Before he could decide what to do, the doors of the LT burst open and students started streaming out. Kun clutched the strap of his messenger bag and scanned the faces of the students as fast as he could, trying to find Ten.

Finally the crowd of students dispersed. Ten was nowhere to be found.

Kun's lunchtime surprise was turning into a disaster. Was this not Ten's lecture? Kun pulled out his phone and was about to call Ten when a voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Kun turned to his left and found a tall man standing nearby. He was tall with blonde hair and a handsome smile. An alpha.

Kun smiled stiffly at him. "Yes. I thought he was having a lecture here but I think I got mixed up."

"The lecture here was Introduction to Art History. Is that your boyfriend's lecture?" the tall man asked.

"That _is_ his lecture actually," Kun replied. Ten must have left already and Kun had missed him. "And he's not my boyfriend," Kun added.

"Oh?" The tall stranger remarked. "Do you have a boyfriend then?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kun didn't like where this conversation was going. "No I don't. I'm gonna give him a call. Bye."

Kun turned on his heel and strode towards the opposite direction.

As Kun's luck would have it, the tall man jogged over and fell in step beside Kun. "Hey, hold on. I can help you find your friend. What's his name? We're probably taking Art History together."

Kun's stiff smile was starting to hurt. "Thanks but it's really okay. He's probably around here anyway."

Why is this LT area suddenly devoid of other people? Where'd the other students go? Are they really the only two here?

"I'm just trying to help," the man said, annoyance creeping into his voice. This is why Kun _hated_ alphas. They can never take a hint.

Kun stopped walking abruptly and turned on him. The tall man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I already said thanks. And I didn't ask for your help," Kun said slowly and in a steely voice.

The tall man held up his hands, affronted. "Alright, alright. No need to be rude about it. Jeez." He walked away but not without giving Kun one last glare.

Kun was seething where he stood. That guy was making Kun uncomfortable but _Kun_ was the rude one? Was he just supposed to _allow_ that guy to make him uncomfortable to avoid being "rude"? How did that make any sense?

Kun had half a mind to just leave without seeing Ten. His mood was wrecked anyway.

"Kun?"

Kun jumped at the mention of his name. He turned around and there was Ten, walking out of LT31. Kun sagged in relief. "What are you doing here?" Ten yelled. He was laughing and oh. The sound of his laughter was pure joy to the ears.

"Surprise!" Kun exclaimed, raising his arms overhead, foul mood forgotten.

Ten laughed again. "You came all the way?" he asked, coming in for a hug. "For little ol' me? I'm touched!"

Kun held him tight, feeling all the tension drain from his body. "I wanted to hear all about your first week in person. Wanna have lunch together?"

"Yeah I do!"

When Ten pulled away, his brows were knitted with concern. "Are you okay? You smell upset."

Kun felt a blush rising rapidly in his cheeks. He had forgotten to reign in his scent. "It's nothing. Some asshole tried to hit on me and got mad that I wasn't having it."

"What?" Ten growled. "Who? Do you want me to talk to them?"

Kun was shocked at the force of Ten's reaction but didn't comment on it. He looked over Ten's shoulder but saw no sign of the tall man. "He's gone. I don't know his name. He's blonde and might be taking Art History with you?" Kun shook his head. "But forget about that loser. I want to talk about you! Why were you still in the LT? I thought everyone had exited and that I missed you."

"If you say so.. Fucking alphas. He was an alpha wasn't he?"

"He was. But that's no surprise." Kun didn't know what to do with this small delight he felt at Ten being outraged on his behalf. "So why were you late to leave?"

"I had a few questions to ask the lecturer so I stayed back a little," Ten replied, leading them to the cafeteria. "I'm sorry you came all the way over here just to have some ass bother you. Lunch is on me okay?"

"Stop! I can pay for myself!" Kun laughed. "Okay why don't we do it this way. You pay for lunch today and I'll pay for lunch the next time?"

"Deal!" Ten said, beaming at him. Kun couldn't help but melt a little under that smile. Ten is so pretty.

\---

Jongdae was awful.

It wasn't that he was _awful_. It's just that he wasn't Ten. Despite Kun's extensive write-up and Jongdae's care to follow it as closely as possible, their session still ended up being the most uncomfortable session Kun had ever had.

He didn't get Kun's granola to yogurt ratio exactly right. The damp cloth he used to wipe Kun was too damp. He kept lying on the cushions of Kun's nest which is _not allowed_ because _pillows_ are for lying on and cushions are _not_ \- they are for nest structure- _obviously_. His grip on Kun's thighs was too gentle. His massage technique bordered on painful for Kun. It was so many little things that added up, making Kun so stressed that he felt close to tears. Halfway through his heat, Kun decided enough was enough. He apologised profusely to Jongdae and paid him before asking him to leave.

For the first time since he presented, Kun weathered through his heat on his own.

\---

"How was Jongdae?" Ten asked. They were seated in a bakery cafe in a quiet part of Ten's neighbourhood. The raspberry scones were to die for and they had since polished off their plates.

It was a week after Kun's heat and honestly, Kun still felt some of residual fatigue that came with going through a solo heat that lasted almost three days.

"He was okay," Kun lied smoothly. "Really nice, just like you said. I don't know if we're a good match though. I might ask for another carer in the future."

"Really?" Ten said, dismayed. "Aw man, sorry to hear that. I really thought you two would hit it off."

"It's fine, it's really fine," Kun assured Ten. Kun hated lying to Ten but he didn't want Ten to worry and he definitely didn't want Ten to feel guilty for not being able to be his carer anymore. "Sicheng has a few recommendations so I'll check them out."

Ten gave Kun a brief, assessing look but said nothing.

* * *

Present day, 25 years old

"You're dating him," Sicheng said from his seat at the counter, face propped by one hand.

"I am not _dating_ him. We just hang out alot," Kun replied as he chopped vegetables. Sicheng wasn't a terrible cook but he definitely wasn't the best. Whenever Kun offered to cook dinner for the both of them, Sicheng had never once refused.

"Come on, Kunnie. You're being dense on purpose at this point," Sicheng said. "Okay litmus test for romantic interest: If Ten were to start dating someone else right now, how would you feel?"

Kun's knife stilled for a second. Then he continued chopping vegetables like nothing had phased him. "I'd feel happy for him."

Sicheng's eyebrows rose. "You're serious."

"Yup," Kun replied, tipping the chopping board of vegetables into the waiting frying pan. "It doesn't matter to me who he dates as long as they make him happy."

"Do you think that you could make him happy?"

I could, a small part of Kun whispered. I'd love to. Kun squashed that small voice down.

"I don't know. And I don't need to know. Cos I'm not interested in dating him."

* * *

24 years old

_Everything hurt._

Kun's heat was in full swing and he was alone _again_. He had tried to make it work with another omega carer, he really did. Junmyeon was patient and detail-oriented and he did everything right but Kun still felt restless and unsettled. It didn't make any sense. Kun wanted to cry. He could feel his temperature climbing and at the rate he was going, he was sure his heat was going to get prolonged. If that happened, he might as well go through his heat on his own than suffer it with an incompatible carer.

"I'm so sorry, Junmyeon," Kun said after he came the second time and could summon two brain cells to rub together. "It's not your fault, I swear, but this isn't going to work."

It had been three hours since Junmyeon had left. Kun was on his bed, breathing heavily and aching everywhere. He had brought himself to completion another two times but there was no _relief_. The spot he was lying on was soaked through with slick and it was uncomfortable. He had turned on the air conditioner in an attempt to cool his body but it just sucked the moisture from the air and made his throat dry and he couldn't remember which mound of cushions and blankets he stashed his bottled water under. He was hungry and tired and in pain and felt sticky and gross.

Kun tried to hold back his tears but they came all the same.

\---

Ten's phone rang at 5am.

Ten sighed as he rubbed his face. He had forgotten to silence his phone before sleeping again. A bad habit from his days as an omega carer where he occasionally needed to be on-call for urgent or unexpected client cases after office hours.

When Ten looked at his phone screen, he sat bolt upright and answered the call.

"Kun? What's up? Are you okay?"

"Did I wake you?" Kun's voice was soft on the other end of the line.

"You did but it's no problem at all. Are you okay?" Ten repeated. Then it struck him. "Isn't it your heat period now?"

Kun whined. It was a high mournful sound and made Ten's heart hurt. "It is. That's actually why I called. Umm. Feel free to say no okay? I know you're busy these days."

Ten had an assignment due in a week and readings to catch up on but Kun didn't need to know that. "I'm not busy now. What's wrong?"

"Can you help me? With my heat? It's been more than a day and-"

Ten heard sniffling. Was Kun _crying_?

"-I swear I wouldn't call you if I thought I could handle it myself but I tried and I'm so _tired_ and I've been through two omega carers already and I don't want to to have to try and make it work with a third cos what if it doesn't work out and oh gosh. I'm not making sense am I?"

Ten was already scrambling to get dressed while throwing some heat essentials in his bag and keeping his phone to his ear.

"You're making sense, Kun don't worry. I'll be over in half an hour okay? Can you hold on for me for that long?" Ten's heart was hammering against his chest but he kept his tone slow and even so as not to agitate Kun further.

"Yeah," Kun breathed. "I can do that."

Ten smiled despite the situation. "That's great," he replied. "Can you do one more thing for me, Kun? Can you drink some water before I reach? At least one bottle?"

Kun whined again. But this was more of a stubborn whine instead of that heart-wrenchingly sad whine. Ten could handle Kun's stubborn whining. He'd handled it for 6 years.

"I already finished my bottled water," Kun mumbled.

"Come on, Kun," Ten said as he locked his apartment door. He was well-acquainted with Kun's special brand of stubbornness that came with his heat. "Even water from the tap is okay. Can you try for me?"

A pause. "Okay," Kun conceded. Ten could tell from his voice that Kun was pouting. The mental image made him smile again.

\---

The door to Kun's apartment flew open before Ten could reach for the doorbell.

"I could smell you," Kun said by way of explanation. He was dressed in a loose silk robe and his pupils were blown wide. His hair was a mess and he was so flushed from his heat that he almost looked pink all over.

Kun yanked him into the apartment and practically slammed the door shut before wrapping Ten in a tight hug. He buried his face in Ten's neck and inhaled before releasing a satisfied sigh.

"Your scent is amazing," Kun whispered. "Like roses and peony and-" Kun inhaled deeply again. "-lychee?"

"I know," Ten chuckled. "You've told me before."

Ten let Kun bask in his scent as he locked his arms behind Kun's back. He could feel Kun's arousal against his abdomen. Some of the slick running down Kun's leg was making Ten's pant leg wet but Kun didn't seem to notice. Ten swayed slightly as he held Kun, hoping the movement was soothing. He looked over Kun's shoulder, taking stock of the kitchen that was within his line of sight.

There didn't seem to be many dishes in the sink and there were no take-out boxes on the kitchen counter either. Ten frowned. Kun rarely had the energy to clean up after himself during heat. Lack of dishes and take-out boxes meant that Kun hadn't been eating well during his heat. Ten could also feel the stickiness of Kun's skin against his neck. He smelled like he hadn't showered the entire time.

Ten unconsciously hugged Kun tighter. His dear friend had been enduring his heat alone all this time. Ten wished Kun had called him earlier. The thought of Kun suffering because he didn't want to worry or bother Ten made Ten's heart ache.

Ten pulled back slightly to look Kun in the eye. Even at his worst, Ten thought Kun looked gorgeous. "Kun. I don't want you to have solo heats ever again. I'll help you through your heats from now on, okay? For as long as you need me to. I don't mind," Ten said. Tears were already falling down Kun's face. Ten would be alarmed if not for Kun's scent. He smelled _happy_.

Happiness on Kun smelled like freshly baked bread and honey and roasted nuts. It was Ten's favourite scent in the world.

It was the scent he wanted to come home to everyday.

Ten's heart stopped at that realisation. Thoughts like that ventured into dangerous, non-platonic territory. He carefully filed away that thought to be examined later. Right now, Kun needed his focus.

"Thank you, Ten," Kun said, fondness plain on his face. "You're such a wonderful friend. I'm so lucky."

"Hey, I'm lucky to have you too," Ten replied, smiling. "Alright, first order of business. You need a shower."

"No I don't," Kun said, hugging Ten tighter to himself.

"Yes you do, Kun," Ten said while tucking a lock of Kun's hair behind his ear. "It'll help with your temperature and you'll feel so much better with all your dried slick and semen washed off."

Kun whined his stubborn whine again. "Can't we fuck first? Let's fuck first then we'll shower, _please_?"

Ten chuckled. "No. No means no. Come on," he said, tugging Kun by the hand towards the direction of his bathroom. "I'll wash your hair and suck you off in the shower too. How does that sound?"

Kun flushed an even deeper pink as he trailed after Ten. "I guess that sounds okay."

\---

Kun blinked away the sleep from his eyes as he stretched his limbs. He was sore all over but that was a small price to pay for his heat finally breaking. He could hear the distant sound of his dryer running. Kun frowned. He couldn't recall doing the laundry. He turned over to check his bedside clock-

-and came face-to-face with a slumbering Ten.

It all came flooding back to him. Ten had answered his call in the early hours of the morning. Good, reliable Ten had helped him through his arduous prolonged heat- fucked him stupid and spoonfed him and kept him clean and watched aviation videos with him during the lulls- and had asked for nothing to return.

A feeling that Kun refused to name swelled in his chest.

Kun snuggled closer to Ten and took his time tracing the contours of Ten's sleeping face with his gaze. Ten really is so beautiful. The curve of his eyes, especially when he smiled. Ten had a smile to make hearts sing. The elegant slope of his nose. His soft skin. Kun could stare at him for hours.

Kun paused. Where are these thoughts coming from?

It's probably just the post-heat hormones, Kun mused.

Kun reached out to carefully run a finger along Ten's cheek. He continued to gaze at Ten's sleep-softened features until his own eyelids felt heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed some Kun POV uhuuhuu! Thank you for all the kind comments! Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! ^^


End file.
